falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghouls
Ghouls Ghouls were once humans, but they were caught outside of a protective vault when the bombs dropped. The same radiation that turned their flesh into parched leather has given them an incredibly long life span. Those closest to the blast zones are still so radioactive that they continue to glow. These glowing ones, as they are called, have had some of their intellect burned away as well. Shunned by the people of the wastes, most ghouls have little to live for, but some are more educated than other ghouls, and can actually make conversation. Intelligent Ghoul Other then having the characteristics of a ghoul, these individuals are essentially just the same as regular Humans, though they may have different outlooks. Treat them as if they were human opponents in regards to their statistics. Deranged Ghoul This is a ghoul who has lost a fair amount of cognitive abilities, but not to the point where he has lost the ability to reason danger or forget how to perform basic functions, such opening doors, loading and firing guns or yelling out basic speech. They are typically and almost always hostile to non-ghouls, but there are sometimes exceptions. Feral Ghoul Feral ghouls are among the more unfortunate mutants whose minds have deteriorated from prolonged radiation poisoning, becoming instinct-driven savages, attacking anyone and anything relentlessly, save for other ghouls. The brain structure of a feral ghoul indicates that the regenerative ability of the neurological system that affords "normal" necrotic post-humans their longevity does not extend into the higher reasoning functions of the brain itself. This condition is referred to as "ferocious post-necrotic dystrophy". Reaver Reavers are highly irradiated ghouls who have been exposed to massive amounts of toxic material. Due to their unique physiology the hazardous material does not kill them, but rather gets saturated into their system to the point where skin contact with them causes an almost caustic allergic reaction. The skin of these mutated horrors is thick, leathery, and oozing with chemicals, allowing what would be an irritating clawing to become a burning, almost poisonous attack. Condensates of the ooze from their pores often collect with dead skin matter around the Reaver's torso, they frequently toss handfuls of this "Bio-Grenades" at aggravators as a form of natural projectile. These ghouls should be avoided at all cost, and attacked with only the most extreme of pretteration. Glowing One Glowing ones, or luminous necrotic post-humans, are ghouls who have absorbed so much radiation that they glow in the dark. They have become living conduits of radiation to the point that radiation actually heals their combat injuries. They are most often considered outsiders even by other ghouls. The glowing ones emit radiation, so they can still be dangerous to normal humans even after their death. Marked Man Marked Men are the horrific results of harsh forces of nature or atomic weaponry scouring the skins of humans off, while the regeneration provided from quick ghoulification keeps them alive. This causes them to appear as skinless humans. Most are semi-deranged, and will often attack with little to no provocation. Scorched The Scorched are people who are infected by the Scorch virus. They are semi-intelligent ghouls who can talk very little, but know how to use weaponry. They prove to be formidable enemies in combat. Chinese Remnant Chinese Remnants are Pre-War Chinese soldier ghouls.